mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia II Soundtrack
See also: Empire Bay Radio Stations Mafia II Orchestral Score The entire Mafia II soundtrack by artist. =A= The Ames Brothers * My Bonnie Lassie The Andrews Sisters * Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy * Rum and Coca Cola * Straighten Up and Fly Right * Strip Polka * Hot Time in the Town of Berlin (with Bing Crosby) * Victory Polka (with Bing Crosby) Dave Appell & The Applejacks * Ooh Baby Ooh =B= Les Baxter * Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart Chuck Berry * Nadine * No Particular Place to Go Jimmy Breedlove * My Guardian Angel Sam Butera & The Witnesses * Let The Good Times Roll =C= The Cadillacs * Speedo Cab Calloway * Everybody Eats When They Come to My House * Happy Feet Ike Carpenter Orchestra * Pachuko Hop The Champs * Tequila The Chantels * Maybe The Chordettes * Mr Sandman Buddy Clark (With Dinah Shore) * Baby It's Cold Outside Rosemary Clooney * Mambo Italiano The Coasters * Framed * Brazil Eddie Cochran * Summertime Blues * C'mon Everybody The Crew Cuts * Sh-Boom The Crickets * Not Fade Away * That'll Be the Day * Oh Boy! (Joe's Adventures) *See also Buddy Holly Bing Crosby * Hot Time in the Town of Berlin (with The Andrews Sisters) * Victory Polka (with The Andrews Sisters) * By the Light of the Silvery Moon * I Haven't Time to Be a Millionaire * I've Got a Pocketful of Dreams * Pennies From Heaven * The Pessimistic Character =D= The Danderliers * Chop Chop Boom (Joe's Adventures) Danny & The Juniors * At The Hop Doris Day * Makin' Whoopee Bo Diddley * Bo Diddley * Who Do You Love Varetta Dillard * Mercy Mr. Percy Floyd Dixon * That'll Get It Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers * Come On and Stomp Stomp Stomp Fats Domino * Ain't That a Shame * The Fat Man The Dominoes * Rags to Riches Tommy Dorsey * The Dipsy Doodle Rusty Draper * Held for Questioning The Drifters featuring Clyde McPhatter * Honey Love =E= Duane Eddy * Cannonball * Forty Miles of Bad Road * Movin' N' Groovin' * Rebel Rouser Cliff Edwards * Good Little Bad Little You Duke Ellington * It Don't Mean a Thing (With Ivie Anderson) The Everly Brothers * All I Have to Do is Dream * Bye Bye Love (Joe's Adventures) =F= The Five Keys * Ling Ting Tong The Five Satins * In the Still of the Night The Fleetwoods * Come Softly to Me =G= The Gaylords * Chow Mein Benny Goodman * Sing, Sing, Sing =H= Bill Haley & His Comets * Rock Around the Clock Roy Hamilton * Don't Let Go * You Can Have Her Screamin' Jay Hawkins * I Put a Spell on You Al Hibbler * After the Lights Go Down Low * Count Every Star Al Hirt * Java Buddy Holly * Rave On *See also The Crickets John Lee Hooker * Boom Boom =I= The Ink Spots * The Best Things in Life Are Free =J= Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * Choo Choo Ch'Boogie * Ain't That Just Like a Woman * Caldonia Boogie * Friendship * G.I. Jive * Open The Door Richard * Ration Blues * That Chick's Too Young to Fry * What's The Use of Getting Sober =K= Kay Kyser * Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition =L= Frankie Laine * Jezebel Peggy Lee * Happiness is a Thing Called Joe * Why Don't You Do Right Little Richard * Keep a Knockin' * Long Tall Sally * Lucille * Rip It Up (Joe's Adventures) Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers * Why Do Fools Fall In Love * I'm Not a Juvenile Delinquent (Joe's Adventures) =M= Dean Martin * Ain't That a Kick in the Head * Let It Snow * Return to Me * That's Amore Jack McVea * Inflation Blues Billy Merman * 900 Miles * Springtime in Monaco The Monotones * Book of Love Gatemouth Moore * Did You Ever Love a Woman Wild Bill Moore * Hey Spo-Dee-O-Dee (Joe's Adventures) =N= Ricky Nelson * Stood Up Sandy Nelson * Teen Beat =O= Reg Owen Orchestra * Manhattan Spiritual =P= Perez Prado * The Peanut Vendor Carl Perkins * Blue Suede Shoes (Joe's Adventures) Louis Prima * Che La Luna * Oh Marie * Pennies From Heaven * The Closer to the Bone * When You're Smiling =R= Django Reinhardt * Belleville * You're Driving Me Crazy =S= Dinah Shore * Baby It's Cold Outside (With Buddy Clark) * Buttons and Bows Hal Singer * Rock Around the Clock Jo Stafford * Make Love To Me (Joe's Adventures) Barrett Strong * Money (That's What I Want) =T= Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra * Clarinet Marmalade * Riverboat Shuffle =V= Ritchie Valens * Come On Let's Go * Donna Joe Venuti and Eddie Lang * Beatin' the Dog * Goin' Places * Stringing The Blues =W= Muddy Waters * Got My Mojo Working * Mannish Boy Peetie Wheatstraw * Gangster's Blues Lester Williams * I Cant Lose With the Stuff I Use Jackie Wilson * That's Why (I Love You So) (Joe's Adventures) Howlin' Wolf * Smokestack Lightnin' Beta Version These songs were played in the demo gameplay commercials, but were cut in the complete version of the game. * Buona Sera - Louis Prima (Ties that Bind Teaser) * Johny B. Good - Chuck Berry (Game Developers Session 2009) * Amapola - Benny Goodman (E3 2009) * Shake Rattle And Roll - Bill Haley & His Comets * Dream Lover - Bobby Darin (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the car) * Ill Be Home for Christmas - Dean Martin (Winter Trailers Opening) * Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Tony Bennett (Game Developers Session 2009 - Joes Flat) * Guy is a Guy - Doris Day (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the shop) * Big Spender - Peggy Lee (In GDC San Francisco) * See You Later Alligator - Bill Haley (Game Developers Session 2009) * Catch a Falling Star - Perry Como (Interrupted in Cut Empire Classic newsbreak file 0_15_3_06_0196) * Come On-A My House - Rosemary Clooney (Сut Empire Classic Newsbreak - 0_14_3_51_0191 file) * Frankie Trumbauer & his Orchestra (feat. Bix Beiderbecke) - Ostrich Walk (Car Radio in scene in Chapter 2, when Vito and Joe in car) * Get Rhythm - Johnny Cash (Mentioned in early preview) * Blue Skies - Benny Goodman (Mentioned in track listing, but not actually in the game files) *In Mafia 2 Beta version (In E3 2009) Classical Radio played classical music and opera. Songs can be performed by opera singers of old times or the Czech Philharmonic Orchestra for the game. * Funiculi , Funicula * Figaro And one unknown song in the demonstration ending. Category:Mafia II soundtrack Category:Mafia II